


Evening Delights

by kilt



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x5, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilt/pseuds/kilt
Summary: A slightly different course of action of the dinner scene in 1x5.





	Evening Delights

“Are you wearing it?” Villanelle’s voice was a mixture of surprise and self-satisfaction.  
  
She looked Eve deep in the eyes and this moment felt like an eternity for the agent. She did not dare to breathe, unsure of what the assassin will do next.  
  
Villanelle moved her head towards Eve’s neck to inhale the perfume she gave to her. Feeling Villanelle’s hot breath on her neck sent shivers down Eve’s spine. She was petrified and turned on at the same time. She almost lost track of the current situation she was in: a knife was pointing at her throat and she could be stabbed anytime.  
  
“Fuck! This is not the right moment to be horny. Think, Eve, think!” Eve’s mind was racing, but soon this plan slipped her mind.  
  
Villanelle kissed Eve’s neck and when this action was answered with a muffled moan from Eve, she smiled to herself and started nibbling at the agent’s neck. The grip on the knife was loosening and when she realized this, the assassin tossed aside the knife and pinned Eve’s arms above her head against the fridge. With her other hand she cupped Eve’s cheek and continued to kiss her neck. She then moved to the agent’s earlobe, licked alongside the outer shell of the ear and moved back downward to pull at the earlobe with her teeth a bit. Villanelle was feeling Eve’s knees getting weak and she thoroughly enjoyed this moment a lot. Having this power over Eve’s physical reaction thrilled Villanelle. She inched away and waits for Eve to look her in the eyes. The agent’s eyes were clouded with lust. Eve managed to look at Villanelle and was unable to decode her facial expression, but she couldn’t care less right now. The assassin made a mess of her and she became increasingly impatient, the longer Villanelle doesn’t continue to touch her.  
  
Villanelle moved her face towards Eve’s ear without touching it, and with a Russian accent she asked, almost inaudibly: “Do you want me to fuck you?”  
Eve’s heart was pounding in her chest and she heard the rush of blood in her ears. She thought to herself: “Did I just mishear Villanelle? Was she really asking me this?”  
All she could manage was an overly eager nod, with a lump in her throat.  
  
This was all Villanelle needed. Eagerly, she kissed Eve on the mouth and dug her hand into Eve’s wet hair. The agent’s response was equally enthusiastic and Villanelle gently traced Eve’s upper lip with her tongue. They kissed frantically, teeth clashing at times.  
  
The assassin still pinned Eve’s arms against the fridge while she was carefully moving her other hand over Eve’s neck, chest, stomach and the hem of her pants. Eve gasped almost inaudibly when Villanelle started tracing the hem of her pants, occasionally tugging at them.  
  
The kissing slowed down, the lips now reddened and swollen.  
With one finger, Villanelle traced the seam of the crotch area of the pants. Eve shivered a bit, eager to be touched finally.  
  
The assassin inched away from Eve, breaking the kiss, in order to relish the moment when she touched Eve. She wanted to fully see her reaction.  
  
Slowly, she moved her hand into Eve’s pants, remembering that she was not wearing panties, because she was naked before she put on the dry clothes.  
She felt the heavy breathing of Eve against her and continued to move her hand downward until she felt soft curly hair. The assassin smiled and, looking concentrated at Eve’s face whose eyes were closed, with her middle finger she dipped into the delicious wetness. Eve moaned in pleasure and Villanelle softly chuckled. Eve had so much pressure built up over the last weeks, she need some quality release right here and now.  
  
The assassin started to slowly circle the agent’s clit and already felt Eve being very close. She let go of the arms and allowed Eve to be more comfortable. A few more circling motions and Eve orgasmed with fluttering eyelids and a series of soft moans.  
  
At first, Eve did not want to hold onto Villanelle when she was close, but she soon realized she needed some support after her second or third orgasm, because who was counting, really.  
  
Effortlessly, Villanelle kept pushing Eve over the edge. She moved her hand toward Eve’s vagina and after she entered her with one finger, rhythmically, she pushed in and out, adding a second finger after some time. Villanelle felt the strong orgasms shaking Eve’s core as her fingers were tightly held in place. Eve was a quivering mess, holding onto Villanelle for support. More than anything, she wanted to take a nap on the sofa or bed, anywhere. But she was positively exhausted, she needed some rest.  
Eve’s eyes were still closed, she was in an entirely different sphere right now.  
  
However, the keys turning in the lock of the front door brought her back to reality in no time. Villanelle, also surprised, but still keeping it cool, slowly pulled out her fingers and adjusted Eve’s pants. She licked her fingers slick with Eve’s wetness and winked at Eve before moving towards the front door greeting Nick and his friend with an exaggerated British accent: “Well hello there! I was just about to leave.” Villanelle glanced at Eve who was still rather frantically trying to adjust herself.  
  
“Thanks, Eve! It was delicious.” And off she went, leaving Eve’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Killing Eve, I felt inspired again to write a story after 3 years of not writing anything fandom related.


End file.
